The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows
by Rain2009
Summary: Ever since that moment, neither girl had been inseparable from the other, and Lilly soon developed a crush on the redhead. That happened to be the hardest thing to admit to herself. The final instulatin my I'm Not Okay, I Promise series. Liley


Authors Note: WOW

**Authors Note: WOW!! I'm nearly speechless. You guys are AMAZING! I CANNOT believe the reviews I've gotten for this series, but as all good things must come to an end, and this will be my last installment in my I'm Not Okay, I Promise series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Brand New (The title of this fanfiction is a title of one of there songs)**

**The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows**

Pain.

That was the only thing Lillian Truscott could feel, as her eyes groggily fluttered open, her azure eyes adjusting to the blurry sight of the hospital room. She felt something gently brush against her right hand, and she looked down to see Alyssa's hands laced with hers.

She sent a smirk up at the ceiling, knowing that Miley had something to do with it. Shaking her head, she looked back down at the girl, whose red locks were a mess as she rested her head on the uncomfortable mattress. Lilly gently pushed strands behind the girl's ear, revealing her beautiful sleeping face, and couldn't help but wonder how long she had been there while she lay in a drug induced coma.

She couldn't help but notice how soft her hand was to the touch. Lilly watched, silent as the grave as she began to stir. Alyssa's green eyes looked around frantically, and then her gaze fell upon the blond. "Did you miss me?" Lilly's hoarse voice purred.

The redhead grinned from ear to ear, as she nearly leaped to her feet, embracing the other girl in a near bone crushing hug. "Only every other moment, Lil." Her sweet voice stated softly.

Ever since that moment, neither girl had been inseparable from the other, and Lilly grew to know how sweet of a girl Alyssa _really _was, and soon developed a crush on the adorable redhead. That happened to be the hardest realization she ever had. Lilly didn't know why even the thought of the redheaded wonder made her smile. She'd catch herself lost in her thoughts of them ending up together during class instead of paying attention. She began to treasure every compliment, every smile, and every laugh from her. She so badly wanted to admit her feelings, but still had the issues of her betraying and eventually hurting Miley. It wasn't until the two girls entered there senior year, that Alyssa asked her to the homecoming dance, and the skater accepted. Lilly admitted her feelings for the girl as the two swayed side to side with the beat of I'm With You by Avril Lavigne. The two of them dancing had started off as a joke by Oliver who had known about Lilly's feelings and helped them along by saying that the two of them dancing together would be hot, witch in his language, translated into cute. She was a little surprised to find that Alyssa harbored the same feelings, but then again, Miley was the one who had told her to give the redhead a chance.

Lilly was at the age of 20, and the love birds were celebrating there four year anniversary. Both girls had gotten into UCLA, and were sharing the same dorm, but tonight, they laid side by side on the deck of Alyssa's aunts cabin just a few miles out side of Flagstaff Arizona, on a cool, breezy night during there spring break, the dark sky littered with shinning, shimmering stars.

"There's the Big Dipper," Alyssa then turned and pointed to a line of three stars. "Then Orion's Belt is _right over there_."

As Lilly looked up into the star filled sky, she couldn't help but wonder if Miley was somewhere up there, looking down on her. Yeah, she had fallen hard for the redhead next to her, but it wasn't the same way she had felt for Miley. Turning onto her side, she faced the redhead who had mended her broken heart. "You're so lucky, I look up there, and all I see is a bunch of little white speckles."

"Gosh, you're such a city girl." Alyssa rolled her eyes playfully. A compatible silence settled over them like a thick wooly blanket for a few minuets. "Lilly, do you love me?"

"Well, _that's _a stupid question. Of course I do Alyssa." Lilly said sitting up. As Alyssa moved onto one knee, and the blond grinned as she pulled out a red velvet box, clutching to it as if it were her last life line.

She took a deep, shaky breath, trying to stop the furious beating of her heart. "You have no idea what you mean to me, Lillian Dawn Truscott. I can't help but be a better person when I'm with you. You're the only person who can make me laugh when I want to cry. I've fallen so deeply, madly in love with you, and if you'll let me, I will spend the rest of my life…trying to prove that to you." Tears were now in her eyes, as she carefully opened the box to reveal a beautiful gold, diamond ring. "Lillian Dawn Truscott, will you marry me?"

Lilly leaned forward, and captured her lips so gently, that both girls thought they would faint. "Now that's a _stupider _question. It would make me the happiest person on this earth to be your wife."

Laughing with relief, she slid the ring onto her finger, before both girls engulfed one another in dozens of kisses, making love as if it were there first time periodically through out the night, and into the wee hours of the morning light, thankful that no one was really around for a few miles.

Before either girl knew it, they were both 24, fresh out of college, and each standing before a full length mirror in separate rooms.

"I don't think I can do this." Lilly's worried tone sounded, as she looked at her woodland camouflaged dress reflection.

Oliver walked up behind her, and gently placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, you look _beautiful_. This is what Miley wanted for you, remember?"

Oliver and Alyssa both knew about the experience after the accident Lilly's junior year and the encounter with Miley, though unlike Alyssa, she had told him about what her future was going to be like. Lilly nodded, and then let out a sigh. "I just can't believe that _today _is finally the day I'm getting married."

-- --

Everyday since the time she was little, Alyssa dreamed of walking down the isle, and today she did just that. Lilly swallowed at the sight of her bride. She was clad in a slightly puffy woodland camouflage dress, and veil. When the two reached a beaming Lilly, her father, gave her away with a silent tear rolling down his cheek.

Both girls took one another hand, gazing lovingly into one another's eyes, surrounded in a world entirely there own, as they could faintly hear Oliver, who had gotten a temporary sermonizer license for the two girls.

"Now, I believe these two wanted to exchange there own vows."

Lilly cleared her throat, as she looked at the slightly shorter girl. "S-seven years ago, I had lost some one very close to me. Six days after the tragedy, I woke up to your smiling face. You were there every single time I cried, comforting me in any way you could. It was only a matter of time before I had fallen madly in love with you." Lilly took a shaky breath, composing herself. "I love you, so much, Alyssa Hope Limerick, words can't possibly explain." She shakily slid the golden wedding ring onto Alyssa's left hand, her voice cracking slightly as she continued. "This ring represents all that I am because of you and the fact that I will be there for you, in sickness and in health, weather you like it or not, until death do we part. I thee, Lillian Dawn Truscott, take Alyssa Hope Limerick." The crowed chuckled at the "weather you like it or not" comment.

Alyssa's bottom lip shook as she looked into Lilly's beautiful azure eyes. "I've never wanted to share someone's last name more than I have in these past few years. You're an amazing, brilliant, and by far the most romantic person I've ever had the privilege of knowing. I will be there for you, physically, emotionally and everything in-between. You are the love of my life, and I want nothing more than to walk this earth with you by my side, hand in hand." Alyssa slid the ring on, as Lilly wiped her eyes gently. "With this golden band, I thee wed Lillian Dawn Truscott, and in doing so, become Alyssa Hope Truscott."

"Lilly. Alyssa." Oliver turned to face each girl individually. "You may now kiss your bride."

Lilly, grabbed Alyssa's face, gently bringing there lips to meet. Alyssa's hand's wrapped around Lilly's waist. The kiss was sensual, careful and precise, as they broke contact slowly, only to dive back together a second later, while the crowed clapped and cheered for the two.

-- --

"I'm just going to use the restroom, I'll be right back." Lilly whispered into her wife's ear, before walking out of the reception tent.

The wedding had gone even better than what Lilly could have hopped for, as she walked down the grassy hillside of the resort they held the party at. She had asked Jackson to be her "Best Man of Honor" thus inviting the entire Stewart clan, because even though Miley was gone, she had still remained close to the family as a friend, often talking to them about her feelings. Everything she could have ever wanted in a wedding was all here.

All except one.

Lilly sat down, the dew covered grass cooling her hot body, as the breeze blew from the ocean. It was a peaceful sunset against the water; she found comfort in the sound of the soothing ocean waves crashing against the black rock. Suddenly the breeze blew hard, the scent of pine trees filled the air before the wind dropped back down to a tinny blow.

"Hey Lilly." The husky voice sounded from behind her, before the grass crunched as a teenage Miley Stewart sat next to her love.

"What did I do wrong?!" Lilly panicked slightly at the sight of the silvery figure, hoping that she hadn't done anything to upset her.

The ghost laughed. "No, no you didn't do anything wrong. I just came here to tell you, congratulations."

Lilly nodded a smile on her face. "Thanks Miles. That means a lot to me."

Miley gently reached out, and cupped her lovers face, Lilly melting at the touch. "God, you're so beautiful."

"I miss you so much baby." The blond haired woman gently kissed her palm, holding onto her hand.

"I know hun. I know." Holding back tears, she kissed the brides forehead. "I love you."

"Please," Lilly pleaded quietly, tears welling up in her eyes as she unconsciously brushed there lips together. The only thing she wanted in the world at that moment was to kiss her, but that little gold band on her left hand held her back, even if it was the ghost of her love, it was still cheating, Lilly swallowed hard. "I love you too." Slowly she faded into a mist, a gently breeze soon to follow, wrapping around her with the fleeting scent of pine trees.

-- --

It had been nearly three years that the couple had been married, and Alyssa wanted more than _anything _to give Lilly a baby, and both girls were thrilled when the F.D.A approved a procedure where they could turn one of the eggs into a sperm cell, and combine it into a second egg, before inserting into the womb. Lilly's was turned into the sperm, and Alyssa was supposed to be the carrier, but she was unable to bear a child due to some sort of unknown problem with her uterus. She had cried herself to sleep countless times, usually the tears would start when she thought Lilly was sleeping, but would windup in her wife's soothing arms. Eventually, they scrapped together the money for one last attempt, and Lilly would "pray" to Miley, for it to work.

Finally, Lilly had been three weeks late. She didn't want to say anything to Alyssa, for fear of getting her lovers hopes up. It had been early one morning, when she crawled out of bed and into there adjoining bathroom, peeing on the little stick, hoping for the best, but preparing for the worst. She anxiously paced the bathroom, fiddling with the shampoo bottles, adjusting the position of her razor, as the longest 15 minuets of her life passed. In a hurry, she picked up the test, her eyes closed, once she realized it had been 20 minuets.

'_Please let it be positive… Please let it be positive… Please let it be positive… Please let it be positive… Please let it be positive… Please let it be positive…_'

She couldn't help but laugh quietly to herself, feeling like an anxious teenage boy, the only difference being she _wanted _the baby where as most teen boys wouldn't.

'_3….._

_2..._

_1…_'

She slowly opened her eyes, gazing at the symbol for about five seconds before the pregnancy test hit the tiled floor with a small snap. Forgetting the discarded plastic piece of future, she quietly tip-toed back out to there bed, crawling back under the covers, tears in her eyes. She scooted as close to her lover as she could, kissing her check, causing the older girl to stir.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she asked, upon seeing her lovers tear stained face.

Lilly pushed stray strands of red hair behind her ear, smiling lovingly at her, murmuring three _beautiful _words. "Alyssa, I'm pregnant."

Alyssa laid there shocked, wide awake at 2:00 in the morning, grinning like an idiot, before gripping Lilly in a passionate kiss. "You had better not be shitting me Lillian Dawn Truscott, because if you are, I will _kill you_."

Lilly winced at the usage of her full name, before whispering into her ear, making the redhead shutter. "Lissa, there's no _way _in hell I could hurt you like that."

They made love over and over, ending well into the middle of the day.

The next eight months went by in a flash. They both knew that they were having twins, leaving the sexes a mystery, though Lilly knew about the twin thing _long _before the two of them had gotten together.

"So, have you thought about any names yet?" Alyssa was slightly taken at back by the sudden question Lilly had addressed. Both her and her lover were relaxing on there bed, Lilly resting her head against the headboard, while Alyssa traced shapes and figures over her exposed belly.

"Well, for a girl, I wanted Rain Marie Truscott." She paused for a moment. "For a boy, I wanted Mickey Zeek Truscott. What about you?"

"I…uh…rather not say." Lilly swallowed hard, looking down. She couldn't _possibly _tell her about the name she kept going back to.

"Miley Rae Truscott for a girl, and Oliver Mike Truscott for a boy." Lilly's head snapped up, her lover wearing a mischievous grin. "I'm not mad. It's actually something I was expecting from the moment I heard about Miley. Oliver was _painfully _obvious, he is after all, like a brother to you."

"But it's not-"

Alyssa held up her hand. "I know, I know. You two were friends for years, _best _friends none the less. And even if it were for the reason that she was your lover, I honestly wouldn't be offended. You two obviously shared something deeper than anything I have _ever _witnessed."

"I love you Alyssa and nothing will ever change how I feel about you." Lilly argued, hoping that Alyssa didn't feel that she was some sort of long ass rebound.

Alyssa kissed her lips softly, conveying every ounce of love she had for the blond. "I know. But what you guys had is different than what we have. I love you so much Lilly. And what ever you decide to name our child is _perfectly _okay with me."

So the years had passed, elementary had come and gone, followed by middle school and high school and then college. Both women couldn't have been more proud of there two kids, Miley Rae Truscott had _beautiful _mid back length blond hair, and was expecting a baby of her own with her wife Lizzie, while Mickey Dean Truscott was happy with his wife of 5 years, with short vibrant red hair like his mothers. They both looked _painfully _alike, especially when Mickey had died his hair one Halloween, when there daughter had her hair short.

Miley had been right, Lilly did die a ripe old age, in her bed after 85 years of life, only this time it was a _much _different experience when she entered the realm. She was cursing on her skateboard on a cloudy day in Malibu, a teenager at the age of 17, her eyes darting back and forth on the suburban street.

There was no sign of anyone, and just as she was about to give up hope, thinking that Miley had moved on in the after life, she heard her name called in a thick Tennessee accent. Looking up, she saw the one and only person who had captured her _entire _heart.

Forgetting her board, she ran towards the voice, leaping into her arms, tears rolling down her face.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to hear that accent again. I thought you had moved on." Lilly cried burring her face into the crook of Miley's neck. "I love you more than you know."

"No, Lillian Dawn Truscott, you're the _one _and _only _for me. I Love you so much."

"Well, looks like you're stuck with me for a while." Lilly laughed, before engulfing her in the sweetest kiss she had ever shared with anyone.

**So, I don't really like the ending, if you've got any suggestions on how to make it better, fire them at me. This is actually going to be my **_**final **_**installment in the I'm Not Okay, I Promise series, so let me know if you liked this story, loved it, or want me to burn it.**


End file.
